Sailor Moon Next Generation: Candy
by Rainbow169
Summary: Set in Crystal Tokyo, this is a story about the next generation of Sailor Senshi. This time, they have to face an enemy who wants to turn the entire world into candy, including the people and animals!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes

The original Sailor Moon characters and concept belong to Naoko Takeuchi, not me, although I did create the new characters who appear in this story. This is another of my variations on the idea of the children of the Sailor Senshi. There will be lesbian characters in this story, so if that bothers you, you may not want to read it. There are also some "alternate universe" aspects to this story, mainly in that Chibi-Usa has sisters instead of being an only child and some other things, including the new Zodiac Senshi. As usual, I have my list of Senshi for this story.

Hoshiko Mizuno is Sailor Chibi Moon

Kirameki Taiki is Sailor Chibi Mercury

Akimi Aino is Sailor Chibi Mars

Naoko Hino is Sailor Chibi Jupiter

Kaori Taiki is Sailor Chibi Venus

Hanabi Tomoe is Sailor Chibi Uranus

Arashi Seiya is Sailor Chibi Neptune

Fujiko Yaten is Sailor Chibi Pluto

Natsumi Hino is Sailor Chibi Saturn

Niji Meiou is Sailor Chibi Star Fighter

Hikari Tsukino is Sailor Chibi Star Healer

Nanaka Tsukino is Sailor Chibi Star Maker

Chibi-Usa Tsukino is Sailor Earth

Harumi Mizuno is Sailor Aries

Misora Meiou is Sailor Taurus

Miaka Kino is Sailor Gemini

Futaba Tomoe is Sailor Cancer

Honoka Yaten is Sailor Leo

Miyu Seiya is Sailor Virgo

Nozomi Kino is Sailor Libra

Himeko Kaiou is Sailor Scorpio

Midori Kaiou is Sailor Saggitarius

Fuyumi Tenou is Sailor Capricorn

Yui Aino is Sailor Aquarius

Aiko Tenou is Sailor Pisces

Chapter 1: Libra

Makoto Kino was in the kitchen, happily baking a cherry-flavored cake. It was going to be for her friend Rei, whose birthday was coming soon. Makoto went to pick up a spoon to stir the batter, when she found something was very wrong. Instead of the metal spoon she had been using, this one looked like it was made out of peppermint candy! Looking down at her feet, she then gasped and dropped the candy spoon, which shattered on the floor. A pale green, sweet-smelling material was quickly covering her shoes, and to her horror, Makoto found she couldn't move her feet! She screamed as she looked at her fingers, which were also turning green. Something came into her mind and she licked her hand. It was peppermint! Somehow she was turning into a giant peppermint candy!

"What's wrong? I thought you liked making sure everyone has yummy treats to eat. You should be glad to become a Senshi-shaped candy for me," giggled a cute, girlish voice. A white glow appeared on the table, and then a rainbow-haired girl in a white dress was standing on top of it, pointing a pink wand at Makoto. A pink energy beam was coming out of the heart on the end of the wand, and wherever it touched, Makoto's skin turned into peppermint candy.

"We won't let you get away with that!" a chorus of female voices shouted. 12 multi-colored Zodiac symbols began swirling in the air, and Makoto's body began to turn normal again. Shadowy figures with symbols glowing on their foreheads flew into the room, and they struck down the girl who had caused Makoto's sugary transformation.

"Arise, Sailor Senshi, and fight!" a voice commanded. It was then that Makoto woke up with a start. She bolted out of bed and looked in the mirror. She then breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that she looked like she normally did, and her body was not made of candy. It was just a dream. However, it was a dream about Sailor Senshi as well, and Luna and Artemis had been talking recently about the new generation of Sailor Senshi awakening. Was there a new enemy coming who could turn people into candy? She then heard her cellphone go off. It was Neo-Queen Serenity, and when Makoto talked to her, it sounded like she just had a very similar dream!

"In my dream, I was eating cookies, and one of the cookies kind of melted into my hand and it started to turn me into a cookie! There was this little girl who was laughing at me, saying that I should turn into a dessert since I like to eat them so much! But then I got rescued by these shadowy girls who looked like Sailor Senshi. Do you think there's a new enemy? I've called Rei and Ami so far, and they also had dreams where a girl was turning them into dessert food. They also said that shadowy Senshi appeared in their dreams. Rei also told me that when she did a fire divination last night, the fire smelled oddly sweet, like someone threw candy in it," Serenity reported.

"I had a dream like that too. If Rei and Ami had similar experiences, I don't think this is just a weird coincidence, especially since there were Sailor Senshi in our dreams. I think our daughters are going to have to fight soon," Makoto replied.

"That's what I thought too," Serenity agreed, "Oh, Luna has something she wants to tell you. I think she and Artemis know something about all this."

"First of all, during the time of the Moon Kingdom, there were also Zodiac Senshi, whose powers were created because of Queen Serenity's strong belief in astrology. Artemis and I have reason to believe that your daughter Nozomi is one of these new Senshi. If I remember correctly, she looks a lot like Sailor Libra did," Luna explained. Makoto was shocked when she heard what Luna had to say about Nozomi. For the longest time, Makoto had always assumed that since Chibi-Usa had gone to the past to train as Sailor Chibi Moon, Nozomi would also become Sailor Chibi Jupiter. Was someone else supposed to inherit the power of Jupiter? As for the Zodiac Senshi, while Makoto reacted first with surprise upon hearing about them, she then realized that she did not remember everything about her past life on the Moon Kingdom anyway. There was the general idea that she was Sailor Jupiter, and her death at the hands of Queen Beryl was very clear, but she supposed that her memory of her past life wasn't as clear as it might have been for some of the others, like Setsuna or Luna and Artemis. And perhaps if these Zodiac Senshi were strongly connected to Queen Serenity, maybe she didn't interact with them as much.

"Second of all," Luna continued, "Given what you and the others said, Artemis and I have reason to believe that if there is a new enemy, it is likely to be Princess Lollipop. She was someone who attacked the Silver Millennium, intending to turn the entire Moon into a giant ball of candy for herself and her minions to eat. She wasn't killed, because Queen Serenity didn't want to truly harm someone who looked so cute and innocent, so she merely sealed Princess Lollipop and her Dessert Ladies away in a giant crystal and sent it floating away from the solar system. However, if these dreams are any indication, then Princess Lollipop has possibly broken free of her prison and is going to, well, try to eat us again," Luna explained.

"Well, you can count on me to do whatever I can! I certainly don't want to be eaten by a weirdo cannibal girl and her friends!" Makoto declared.

"I'm going to come with Diana over to your house to see your daughter Nozomi. I think it's time that Sailor Libra was finally awakened." Luna said, "Maybe you should get Nozomi ready. I know that she has been expecting to follow in your footsteps as Sailor Chibi Jupiter, and hearing that she's going to be a different Senshi might be a shock for her. Serenity and I will see you soon, Makoto." Makoto heard the phone hang up on the other end and she did the same. She then went off to look for her daughter to tell her the news. She first looked in Nozomi's bedroom, but she wasn't there; obviously she had woken up already, even on a Sunday. Makoto finally found her reading a book in the living room.

"Nozomi, I have something to tell you. You know how I used to be Sailor Jupiter?" Makoto began.

"Yes. Is it time for me to start my training like Princess Chibi-Usa did?" Nozomi asked, closing her book and looking at Makoto with her serious pink eyes.

"In a way, yes. We think that a new enemy might be coming to attack Crystal Tokyo. However, you are not going to be Sailor Chibi Jupiter as we always expected. I don't even know who the new Jupiter will be yet. Instead, you are going to be a completely new Senshi, Sailor Libra," Makoto said. As she had expected, Nozomi just looked confused.

"I thought you always said I would be the next Sailor Jupiter," she said, "I've never even heard of a Sailor Libra."

"I didn't know about it until a few minutes ago myself. Luna and Neo-Queen Serenity are coming over to tell us more about it, and I think Luna will be able to give you your new powers then. It won't be that different, I'm sure you'll do well no matter which Senshi you are," Makoto said, trying to reassure her. There was a knock on the door, and Makoto went to open it, wondering how Serenity and Luna had gotten there so quickly. However, instead of the familiar face of her friend, a girl with dark green pigtails was standing on the steps, wearing a poofy, frilly red dress that looked a bit like a wedding gown.

"Who are you? Do you need help with something?" Makoto asked, a bit suspicious. She wasn't quite sure, but she sensed a strange aura about this girl, something that seemed like she might be a danger.

"My princess needs her to be gone," the strange girl said, glaring at Nozomi. She then raised her hand, and a ball of fire appeared in it.

"Nozomi! Make sure you and Miaka stay safe until Diana comes! Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" Makoto called, grabbing her old transformation wand. She jumped out of the way of the fireball as her Sailor Jupiter outfit appeared on her body, an outfit she hadn't worn for a long time. Nozomi did as she was told, running as fast as she could towards her room. Unfortunately, Miaka had heard the commotion and came to see what was going on, and Nozomi crashed into her as she was running through the kitchen.

"What are you running around the house for?! And why does it smell like something's burning?!" Miaka blurted out.

"We have to hide until Diana comes. Mom turned into Sailor Jupiter and she's fighting an enemy," Nozomi replied.

"Why do you have a blue Libra sign on your head?" Miaka asked, pointing to Nozomi's forehead.

"Mom told me I'm going to be a new Sailor Senshi named Sailor Libra when Diana gets here. But she's not here yet, so we need to be safe until then," Nozomi explained, trying to pull Miaka towards the hallway where both girls' bedrooms were located. Miaka stubbornly pulled back, but then she dropped Nozomi's hand in surprise when Sailor Jupiter crashed through the kitchen door, the green-haired attacker in hot pursuit. At that same moment, Diana leaped through the open window, spinning in a flash of blue sparkles. A blue, star-shaped brooch appeared and clattered on the floor next to Nozomi. She immediately grabbed it, as it looked like the attacker was getting the upper hand on Jupiter.

"Libra Cosmic Power, Make Up!" she yelled. Blue ribbons of light poured out of the brooch and surrounded Nozomi, turning her into Sailor Libra. After she was done transforming, she was wearing an outfit similar in style to what Sailor Jupiter was wearing. However, while she and her mother both had pink bows, Libra's main color was blue instead of dark green, and her boots were taller as well. Sailor Jupiter, who had been relieved to see her daughter transform, screamed again as the strange girl's fire burned her.

"Libra Swirling Gust!" called Sailor Libra, and a strong gust of wind came out of her hands. Not only did it put out the fire, but it also blew the green-haired attacker into the wall.

"Zodiac Senshi...I didn't expect you. I will leave now at my princess's orders," she said, making a bow.

"But what's your name? Are you following Princess Lollipop?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I am Blueberry Muffin. I do serve Princess Lollipop and I will make sure the world becomes her candy land," Blueberry Muffin said before disappearing in a swirl of fire.

"There will definitely need to be a Sailor Senshi meeting soon. You should come too, Nozomi," Sailor Jupiter sighed.


	2. Star Maker

Chapter 2: Star Maker

At the Sailor Senshi meeting, they had discussed their new enemy, Princess Lollipop, and also the issue of the Zodiac Senshi awakening. They decided that their own successors were probably going to be awakened soon, which is why Kou Taiki showed up at the Crystal Palace the day after the meeting, along with her daughter Kirameki. This was because it was very likely that Nanaka Tsukino, the youngest princess, was likely to inherit the Sailor Star Maker powers.

"But what about me?! Why is she going to be a Senshi first?!" Hikari Tsukino complained when she heard the news. She was the middle Tsukino sister, and she had always hoped that she would be a Sailor Senshi like her mother and older sister Chibi-Usa.

"I don't know exactly, but Taiki said that she feels like it's time for Nanaka to become a Senshi. I'm sure you will be one too, but you'll just have to be patient for when that comes," Serenity answered, "Maybe you should come with me and ask Taiki about it. Maybe Kirameki will be there too." That last thing perked up Hikari, and she followed her mother out to the main entrance room. Taiki, Diana and Kirameki were both waiting there, and Taiki was holding a black and lavender wand in her hand.

"Hi, Kirameki! I'm glad you're here, even if I don't get to be a Senshi yet!" Hikari exclaimed happily, and the two girls embraced romantically.

"Hello, Serenity. I assume you know why I have come here?" Taiki asked, getting straight to business.

"Of course. Please come inside, and I'll find Nanaka. I think she was in her room, the last I knew," Serenity said. Nanaka certainly was in her room, having an online email chat about school with Himeko Kaiou, Michiru's younger daughter. As it was April, they were both starting their 2nd year of elementary school, and Nanaka was excited about all the new things to learn and friends to meet.

"Hi, Mommy! Is Taiki here?" Nanaka asked, hearing her mother come in.

"Yes, she is. As I told you earlier, she is going to pass on her Sailor Star Maker powers to you. Do you remember what I told you about when I was Sailor Moon? It'll be like that," Serenity explained.

"I know, I read the book Daddy gave me about the Sailor Senshi, the one Hotaru wrote. I actually LIKE learning, unlike you," Nanaka teased.

"I'm sure Taiki will like to here that, she always seemed to be interested in books and learning too," Serenity said with a smile. All three of her daughters seemed to be smarter than she was, but that only made her prouder of them. Nanaka and Serenity went back to the main hallway, where Hikari and Kirameki were talking to each other. Taiki was watching them quietly.

"Hi, Taiki! Mommy says I'm the same Sailor Senshi as you were!" Nanaka called out.

"You are," Taiki agreed, "This is for you, Sailor Chibi Star Maker." She handed the wand to Nanaka, who took it in her hands. When she did, a lavender heart appeared on her forehead, showing that Taiki's choice was correct.

"Can I show this to Chibi-Usa? I bet she's going to be Sailor Chibi Moon again and we'll be Senshi together!" Nanaka exclaimed happily.

"Of course you can. But I'm not so sure Chibi-Usa IS going to be Sailor Chibi Moon again," Serenity said, sounding rather worried about something.

"What do you mean? She transformed before, right?" Nanaka asked.

"She did. But lately I've had the feeling that Hoshiko Mizuno is my real heir, like she could also become Sailor Chibi Moon. Chibi-Usa may have just been using those powers until now. I suspect she might inherit Endymion's powers, which would mean she's the Senshi of the Earth," Serenity explained, "I haven't told her yet, though, I still have to make sure." As if on cue, Chibi-Usa came into the room.

"Have you seen...Diana! I've been looking all over for you! You're usually really eager to have lunch!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed, half-relieved and half-annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Chibi-Usa. I should've told you I was going to visit Taiki. I left two hours ago and I didn't tell you because you were sleeping in," Diana apologized, "It's time for your sister Nanaka to be a Senshi."

"Taiki gave this to me! I'm going to be Sailor Chibi Star Maker!" Nanaka announced.

"That's great! I heard what happened at Makoto's house, so I kind of guessed that more Senshi would be awakening. I mean, I didn't think that Nozomi and I would be alone," Chibi-Usa said with a smile, "Then when Hikari gets her powers we can all be Senshi together and Akimi will stop worrying that we need to be protected."

"What's that thing behind you?" Nanaka suddenly asked, pointing to a spot behind Chibi-Usa's back. Chibi-Usa spun around and saw a red-haired girl appear in a flash of pale blue light.

"She's one of our enemies! She's dressed just like the girl who attacked Makoto and Nozomi!" Diana shrieked.

"You got that right, you little kitty. I'm Cookies n' Cream and I'm here to defeat you Sailor Senshi so you can get out of my leader's way. You COULD just step aside and let her take the Silver Crystal, if you wanted to avoid fighting me," the girl said with a smirk.

"Why would we do that?! Maker Sparkle Power, Make Up!" Nanaka yelled, holding up her new wand. Lavender lights swirled out of it and her clothes turned into an outfit that looked like the one Taiki used to wear as Sailor Star Maker, only it was Nanaka's size.

"Please, Mama, if you have my old brooch, I need to use it!" Chibi-Usa begged, not wanting to be left helpless.

"I don't know if you'll be able to use it again, but you can try," Serenity said. She started to hand the brooch to Chibi-Usa, but an ice shard from Cookies n' Cream knocked the brooch out of her hand. It clattered across the floor, away from its former owner.

"Don't steal my sister's powers from her! Star Primoridial Ooze!" Chibi Star Maker yelled. She spun around and then flung a giant ball of purple slime at Cookies n' Cream, who tried unsuccessfully to dodge.

"AAAAAH! You burned me, you little brat!" Cookies n' Cream screamed, it was obvious that the slime had a property that made it sting the victim's skin.

"Of course I did! You think I'm going to just LET you take Mommy's crystal?!" Chibi Star Maker retorted. Meanwhile Chibi-Usa took the chance to grab her brooch, since Cookies n' Cream was distracted.

"Moon Crisis, Make Up!" she called, but nothing happened. "Did I say the right thing? Um...Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"What's wrong with you? How come you can't transform like your little sister? I was hoping for a more exciting fight, but..."

"Star Primordial Ooze!" Chibi Star Maker shouted, interrupting Cookies n' Cream, who was hit by another ball of purple slime. "You want a fight, I'm the Senshi here!"

"No, Nanaka! Please don't fight alone! I'm sure it'll work! Maybe I just have to imitate what you said! Moon Sparkle Power, Make Up!" Chibi-Usa tried again, this time trying to mimic Nanaka's transformation phrase. Unfortunately, that didn't work either, and the battle was starting to turn in Cookies n' Cream's favor, since she had managed to fling several large balls of ice at Sailor Chibi Star Maker. Chibi Star Maker dodged a few of them, but others hit her, the barrage knocking her to the floor.

"You'll make a great popsicle for Princess Lollipop," Cookies n' Cream said with a smirk as she aimed a beam of pale blue energy at Chibi Star Maker's feet. Ice began to form around them, creeping up her ankles and moving on to her legs. Both Chibi-Usa and Neo-Queen Serenity tried to charge at Cookies n' Cream, but she shot two blasts of energy at them, ice forming over their hands and then creeping over their wrists.

"Why couldn't I transform, Mama? Can't you do something? Can't you use the Silver Crystal even if it's in the throne room?" Chibi-Usa whimpered as she sank to her knees, unable to free her arms from the ice.

"I don't know, Small Lady, but I'll try," Serenity said nervously.

"It's in the throne room? Thanks!" Cookies n' Cream chirped happily. She started to run towards the hallway so she could look for the throne room, but a sharp-stemmed rose suddenly flew by, slashed her face, and landed sticking up out of the floor in front of her. Angered, she produced another ice ball and spun around, looking for who had attacked her. King Endymion was standing in the doorway, dressed in his old Tuxedo Mask outfit.

"Popsicles are sweet treats meant to cheer people up on hot days. They are not meant to be used as weapons," he said pompously, and then he threw three more roses. Like swift daggers, they shattered the ice traps that held Serenity, Chibi-Usa and Sailor Chibi Star Maker, freeing them.

"It's Tuxedo Mask!" Chibi-Usa and Serenity squealed, pleasantly surprised.

"You broke my ice with roses?! ROSES?! I'll freeze your stupid roses!" Cookies n' Cream snapped. She held up the ice ball and was ready to throw it when Chibi Star Maker slammed a punch into her back. She fell to the floor and was about to get back up to fight when she heard a voice in her head. It was Princess Lollipop, calling for her to come back.

"She worries about me too much," Cookies n' Cream muttered, but she teleported out anyway, disappearing in a flash of pale blue energy. Chibi-Usa sighed with relief, and then with disappointment. Why couldn't she transform anymore?

"Where's Hikari and Taiki? They didn't get to see my first battle," Nanaka pouted as she detransformed. As if on cue, a door in the hallway opened and Hikari burst out of it angrily.

"Why didn't you let me fight, Taiki?! Why did you lock me and Kirameki in the media room with you?!" she shouted.

"Because you're not a Senshi yet and would be a liability in battle. You would just be one more person your sister would have to protect," Taiki explained coolly.

"But both of my sisters got to be Senshi and I didn't! And I'm the best at fighting!" Hikari whined.

"That's not true," Chibi-Usa said sadly, "I had to be rescued. I think I've lost my powers as Sailor Chibi Moon.


	3. Earth

Chapter 3: Earth

"How could you lose your powers? Isn't that why you went to the past to train, because you would eventually be a real Sailor Senshi someday? You mean, even after training, you're not going to be a Senshi after all?" Hikari asked, horrified. How could Chibi-Usa just lose her powers like that? "I KNEW you should've had me go instead! Why didn't you choose me, Mom?!"

"Because we felt you were too young at the time, and Small Lady was the one I remembered visiting me in the past. So it would've contradicted time to have sent someone other than her," Serenity explained.

"Small Lady, you didn't lose the ability to become a Sailor Senshi. However, you will not be Sailor Chibi Moon. Instead, you are going to be my successor, Sailor Earth," Endymion said. "It's not quite time yet, but when it's time, Diana will create your transformation device like she did for Nanaka today." Chibi-Usa sighed with great relief.

"So I really will be a Sailor Senshi? But if I'm not Sailor Chibi Moon, then who is?" she asked.

"I think Ami's daughter Hoshiko, but I'm not quite sure yet. But you trained in the past for a reason, Small Lady. You definitely are destined to be a Sailor Senshi, even if you're not Sailor Chibi Moon," Serenity said. After hearing that, Chibi-Usa's mood lightened considerably. The Tsukino sisters had a peaceful, fun time visiting with Kirameki and Taiki that evening, and Chibi-Usa went to bed happy, feeling confident that her training in the past had not been useless.

The next morning, Chibi-Usa woke up feeling like there was a warm weight on her chest. When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring right at Diana's face.

"EEEEEK! Diana! Don't startle me like that! Why are you staring at me so fiercely?! Did I oversleep?!" she shrieked.

"Sorry, Small Lady. I just wanted to wake you up because it's finally time. You were so eager for it yesterday, I thought you would want to know right away," Diana said.

"Eager for what?" Chibi-Usa asked, confused at first, but then she remembered. The reason she couldn't transform wasn't because she had lost the ability to be a Sailor Senshi. It was because she was Sailor Earth now, although she was still unsure why or how her Senshi powers had changed, or why someone else would be Sailor Chibi Moon instead of her.

"Being a Sailor Senshi, of course! I'm ready to make your wand now, Endymion's going to help," Diana answered cheerfully.

"Okay. I'm still confused about why I'm Sailor Earth instead of Chibi Moon and why someone else is Chibi Moon instead of me, but I do want to be a Senshi again," Chibi-Usa said, getting out of bed. Endymion opened the door somewhat cautiously. He had assumed Chibi-Usa was awake, since he had heard her shriek, but he also didn't want to barge in on her. Diana began glowing as she concentrated, and the glow shrunk, a black Earth symbol appearing on her forehead. Endymion touched it, and the glow jumped to his finger. There was a flash of light, and a black wand topped with a red crystal formed and then clattered to the floor. Chibi-Usa took it gratefully, feeling like it was meant for her, even though she still wasn't sure why.

"Small Lady, we suspect the reason you were Sailor Chibi Moon when you were training is because you gave yourself the power of the Moon temporarily. Even when the Silver Crystal wasn't in your body, the effect lingered for quite awhile, and masked your true Senshi identity until after you returned from your training in the past. Now that the Chibi Senshi and the Zodiac Senshi are awakening, your true Senshi identity has emerged," Neo-Queen Serenity explained, "At least, that's the theory that Endymion and Luna have."

"You mean like when I tried to use the Silver Crystal and the Black Moon family attacked?" Chibi-Usa realized.

"Exactly. Unfortunately, there's no real way to test it, but it's the best guess we have so far," Endymion said.

"Oh well, at least I'll be able to defend myself if one of those girls comes back to steal the Silver Crystal again. And I'll be able to protect everyone at Crystal University, too," Chibi-Usa said happily, finding that she was relieved to find that she could still be a Sailor Senshi. After having spent her life expecting to follow in her mother's footsteps, it had been frightening to find herself suddenly powerless just when a new enemy had appeared.

"Speaking of that, you have plenty of time to get ready this morning. Diana was just excited, you didn't oversleep," Serenity said, "You know, I'm really proud of you, Small Lady. You're on your final year at Crystal University...I never even went to college! I'm sure you'll pass your Art major with flying colors, literally, even. And now you've graduated to become a full Sailor Senshi."

"Why are you gushing over me like that?! Are you THAT impressed that I'm not late for school, Mama?!" Chibi-Usa asked, surprised.

"It's not just that. I'm just so relieved you got your powers back. For a while there, I was afraid that you would be left defenseless, right when a new enemy is trying to steal the Silver Crystal and turn everyone into candy. I like candy, but I don't want to BE a candy and get eaten! And I wouldn't want YOU to be eaten, either. So I'm just glad that you will be able to defend yourself again," Neo-Queen Serenity admitted, "It's not that I think that you should be forced to be a Sailor Senshi, I know that days of peace are preferable and a lot more fun. And I know very well how scary it is to have to be the one to defend everyone else. But I also know that you've lived your life expecting to be a Sailor Senshi and those enemies ARE targeting you, or at least the Silver Crystal, and...you know what I mean, right? I don't want you to die or get hurt or have to sacrifice yourself, but I don't want you to be powerless when I know that you're going to probably be attacked again."

"It's okay, Mama. I'm proud to be Sailor Earth. You don't have to worry about me being upset at you and Papa. If I'm going to be the future Queen, then I'm going to protect this world myself, along with the other new Sailor Senshi. Why would I be upset at you? Would you want me to hate being a Sailor Senshi?" Chibi-Usa asked, confused as to what Serenity was saying.

"No, I just didn't want you to feel like we were pressuring you to get yourself hurt or feel like we didn't care what happened to you," Serenity said, "I don't ever want you to feel unloved again, not after what happened with the Wiseman."

"It's okay. I learned from that experience. Thank you, Papa, for choosing me to be your successor. I'll try to be the best Sailor Earth I can," Chibi-Usa said. She then headed for the palace dining room, with her parents following behind her. She had heard that the palace chefs were going to be making American-style chocolate chip muffins that morning, and she wanted to have at least one. The Queen was also eager for the treat, since as much as she and Chibi-Usa had both grown up, almost nothing would diminish their love of sweets. As the three of them neared the dining room, they heard shouts and screams, and a loud, clanging crash that sounded like something metal being thrown against the floor. Chibi-Usa and Serenity peeked into the dining room, unsure if this was an enemy attack or if it was something more mundane. They were greeted by a wave of very hot, liquid chocolate that slammed them backward into the hallway.

"AAAAOOWWW! I love chocolate, but not like this! Who did that?!" Serenity shrieked, running back to the door in anger. She then fell back again as Nanaka, in her Sailor Chibi Star Maker form, crashed into her.

"Mommy!" Chibi Star Maker exclaimed in surprise, "Tell the other Senshi! One of the new enemies is here, and she's powerful!"

"Let's leave and find reinforcements. We would only be in our daughters' way," Endymion said, pulling Serenity to her feet. She understood, and they hurried off.

"I can help this time. Earth Prism Power, Make Up!" Chibi-Usa yelled, holding up her new wand. Black ribbons and red rose petals swirled out of it, dressing her in a black Senshi outfit that sported red bows. On her feet were black high heels that had ankle straps, similar in style to the ones Sailor Venus wore.

"Please let me defeat you. I just want my Princess to be happy," pleaded a girl that Sailor Earth didn't recognize. She had peach-colored hair up in a bun, and a pair of glasses over her eyes. She also was wearing a frilly purple dress that was partially covered in Chibi Star Maker's slime.

"No way are we going to let you and your princess turn the world into a giant candy! Not if it means killing everyone and letting her EAT them! Passionate Rose Darts!" Sailor Earth called. She waved her arm and several red roses shot out at the peach-haired girl. The girl tried to dodge, but while a few of the roses missed her, others hit her, piercing her skin like floral arrows.

"Star Primordial Ooze!" Chibi Star Maker added, sending more purple slime at the girl, who collapsed, whimpering in both pain and fear. Hikari appeared, holding a frying pan in her hand.

"Tell us your name, and why you think it's a good idea to turn all the life on Earth into food for your princess. If you don't, I'll hit you again," Hikari threatened, raising the frying pan over her head.

"I'm Chocolate Cupcake. And I just want my princess to be happy. I thought everyone loved the idea of living in a candy land. I thought it was a dream that people here had, too," the girl whimpered.

"Not if it means they would get eaten themselves!" Sailor Earth exclaimed, annoyed, "Nor do we appreciate having burning hot chocolate thrown at us!"

"I'm sorry. I just think the world would be better if it was the way my princess wants it to be," Chocolate Cupcake pleaded.

"Would YOU want to be eaten?!" Chibi Star Maker demanded, "Do you want me to demonstrate by biting you?!"

"Not you, but I would let my princess eat me if that made her happy. She is calling me right now. Goodbye, Sailor Senshi. When my princess wants me to, I will come back and get rid of you for her," Chocolate Cupcake said. She shimmered with a purple aura and then disappeared, just like Cookies n' Cream had done


End file.
